SM-20 Hisser Mecha (3.5e Monster)
Also see SM-20 Hisser Mecha equipment entry. The battle was going well, the gokiburi invasion force being pushed back. It was easy, perhaps a little too easy. And then from behind came the sound of a loud an menacing HISS... The battle would be lost that day. The SM-20 Hisser mecha is a Gokian war machine which occupies the role of heavy anti-personelle firepower against soft targets. It is designed for Gokiburi bodies but can theoretically be retrofitted for non-quadruped races with no changes to its exterior design. Large sized, the cockpit protects its user from harm completely while in use, though once the suit itself reaches 0 hp, the suit is useless and must be abandoned at once. When damaged, it sprays biological fluids which are its power source and rather toxic to the environment, so care must be taken around destroyed units. Combat As a vehicle, the power of the Hisser is partly dependent on the power of its pilot. The Hisser Mecha alone does not move and is technically not even a creature. Only when piloted does it gain mobility and mental scores based on the pilot, who is protected by 100% cover. Hissers usually come in two types, those not equipping any siege weapons and taking advantage of it's high movement speed and high armor, and those with siege weapons carrying the heavy ordinance against fortified immobile targets at long distances. Siege Weapon Pylons: Hissers are capable of carrying siege weaponry into battle on the shoulder mounts it possesses. It can carry one huge or two large sized siege weapons and operate them as if crewed by the usual amount of members needed to use them. However carrying such large equipment unbalances the machine, reducing it's dexterity by 4, increasing its size penalty by 4, and reducing its land speed to 20 ft. Alert Targeting: The Hisser uses the pilot's Wisdom modifier to determine the accuracy of it's ranged attacks instead of it's Dexterity modifier. Death Throes (Ex): The power source is a strange biological fluid pumped through a "heart" and charged with energy. Unfortunately this fluid is also highly toxic to organic creatures, and if a living creature is exposed to it within 1 minute of its release from the Hisser's destruction, it is dealt 2d6 Con/mutation from the table below as a contact poison, DC 17. As it loses potency after about a minute, it does not make a viable poison for attacking. If the unit is reduced to 0 hp while the subject is inside, the Hisser collapses and the pilot must succeed on a DC 15 escape artist check to open the door and leave as a full round action. If he fails the check by 5 or less he can escape but is exposed to the poisonous fluid. A result less than 10 means they failed to escape. If the unit has been brought to less than -50 hp, it explodes, dealing 20d6 half fire half bludgeoning damage to all within 20 ft. of the machine, with a DC 15 Reflex save for half. Those inside receive no saving throw. Powerful Build (Ex): A Hisser in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a Hisser is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the Hisser is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A Hisser is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A Hisser can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty (although it possesses no hands to achieve this). However, its space and reach remain those of a creature of its actual size. The benefit stacks with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. Shields (Ex): The Hisser is protected by energy shields, granting it a +7 deflection bonus. The shield possesses 70 hp and regenerates 14 hp every minute. Vehicle: As a vehicle, the Hisser has no mental scores of its own, but takes the scores of its pilot, as well as initiative, skills, and feats. To operate a Hisser, you enter and close the cockpit door as a full round action, and must succeed a DC 15 Knowledge Xenotechnology, Use Magic Device, or Use Psionic Device check to start the system as a move action. Once active, it remains active until you depart. It has room for 1 Medium creature inside. Those inside have 100% cover from others and possess their own air cycling unit, rendering them immune to gaseous effects. As a form of power armor, it can be enchanted as a suit of armor. Likewise its machine guns can also be enchanted as weapons, they are considered primary natural weapons for purposes of number of attacks, and do not provoke attacks of opportunity for firing in melee. They have a range increment of 80 ft. The cockpit of the Hisser Mecha can be breached by the particularly brave and reckless. They may attempt a climb check DC 20, provoking an attack of opportunity, to try and latch onto the side. Success means they are on top of the machine and cannot be attacked by the machine guns, but they much make a DC 20 balance check every round to remain aboard. The pilot can take a move action to shake the offending attacker off its back. It makes a strength check, the result is the DC to remain aboard, or 20, whichever is greater. They may now target the door, which usually has a average lock (DC 25) if you try to use open lock, and the door which has the same AC as the Hisser normally, hardness 10 and 90 hp, with a break DC of 30. Destroying the door gives access to the pilot, who still receives 50% cover from anyone not on the top of the machine. The door cannot be damaged until the shields have been removed. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster